


Love & Sex

by Kaishiru



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Declarations Of Love, Demiromantic Character, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Discrimination, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Half-Vampires, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Romance, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Vampires, fast paced, fast scorch, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he transfers to Ashford Academy, Suzaku meets Lelouch and is inexplicably drawn to him right away. But there is something strange about the Britannian man he has yet to find out...</p><p>
  <strong>[Cross-posted from fanfiction.net and currently being revamped.]</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Hello! This was actually posted on my fanfiction page but I never gotten around to finishing it. Because this is personally considered an older work, I am in process of revamping it as I finish. And I do intend to finish it~ (just working out several things...)
> 
> Gentle reminder: There isn't actual rape in here (particularly the first chapter) but it comes close because it's attempted rape/sexual assault. Rather than not put a warning on the archive tags, I put it up with the intention of being as careful as I can possibly manage. I hope I clarified this well...
> 
> Oh, this will be four (possibly long) chapters. I hope. Nowadays I write a lot so the number may increase. I am in process of editing chapter 2 and writing chapters 3 and 4. Either way, this is a short story and I hope you all enjoy it in all its (mostly) smutty goodness~~ ♥

_‘I really don’t want to be here,’_ The brunet thought to himself bitterly, eyeing the prestigious looking school with wariness in his expression.

Suzaku Kururugi just transferred to Ashford Academy after getting expelled from his last school for bashing another student’s head against the wall and putting the guy in ICU. The person insulted him for being an "Eleven" which was another name for the Japanese. The brunet thought the guy should count his lucky stars Suzaku held back on his strength. To everyone who witnessed the entire confrontation, they wondered if Suzaku had been generous to the person he physically assaulted. They may never know.

The country of Japan was its former name until they lost the war against Britannia eight years ago.  The country itself had lost their independence and freedom. And the final result of losing, Japan has been renamed: Area 11. And as for the Japanese, some were made into "Honorary Britannians" while the others who had refused to join Britannia were forced to live in poverty. They struggle each day to live under Britannian rule that was forced upon them along with the prejudice. Much worse than the Honorary Britannians. Suzaku himself has applied to be an Honorary Britannian but that doesn’t mean he isn’t subjected to racist comments every so often. Such the fate for someone who was born Japanese.

Despite being Japanese, Suzaku was quite good looking. He had short thick, unkempt brown hair which almost framed his face. Vibrant green eyes that looked like the grass on a beautiful Spring day after it rains. He had a taut, muscular body; quite well-toned and naturally tanned skin, though it was slight. Standing tall at 5’11, he was a bit taller than a normal seventeen year old male. But other than that, he was normal human. 

Then again, Suzaku was not born a normal human at all.

Ever since he was born, Suzaku had exhibited more physical strength than a normal human. It was rumored his own father had this strange ability for a long time then passed it onto his only son. Though, Suzaku will never know the reason how and why he had came to have this extraordinary power. It frustrates him to not know anything about the origins of his abnormal strength just as much as it frustrates him to be an orphaned child. An upside to having this power is that not a single person can disrespect him and avoid being sent to the emergency room. One would never expect his monstrous strength because his body looks so lean despite the moderate amount of muscle he has. The irony of the whole thing was, Suzaku is normally a nice person but he does have a bit of a temper on him also.

Unfortunately, his last stunt ended with him being charged with physical assault and is currently on probation. And his Britannian foster parents were at their wits end with Suzaku, not that the brunet cared. The guy shouldn’t have insulted him and his nationality in the first place. That didn’t stop Suzaku’s foster parents from giving him an ultimatum: behave well at school or go to prison.

So here he was at this school where it was crawling with Britannians. And most likely even more racist pricks. Boy, he couldn’t wait.

The brunet sighed as he reluctantly rode on his motorcycle, passing through the gates then onto the school campus.

The male rode slowly through campus to the parking lot and quickly found a spot. Soon after he had mounted off his bike, he had noticed he was getting stares from the other students. It wasn't that often that Ashford Academy had new students transferring to their school in the middle of the first term. Even more rare, it's a Japanese person. On a motorcycle, no less.

The male took off his helmet, jacket, and gloves then placed them in the compartment underneath the seat. He pocketed his keys as he walked while, attempting to ignore the stares and whispers directed at him. His mind briefly goes back to the short tour he went through days before his transfer and remembered where the main office was located. From where Suzaku parked, he knew his destination was kind of far. Eh, he can make it. It wasn’t like the trek there itself was going to kill him.

Suzaku examined the school as he walked, and surprisingly found himself drawn to the unique architecture. Ashford Academy looked nice so far. However, it seemed to be full of snooty kids. Great. The uniform he's wearing didn't make this any better. He legitimately detested wearing it. This morning before he had left the house, he tried finding some way of wearing it to where it would look remotely good on him but to no avail. Especially when his foster parents had firmly reprimanded him for the indecency of his uniform. So he was _forced_ to wear the damn uniform properly like everyone else.

The brunet soon found the front office and received his class schedule. Glancing at it warily, he notices the first class and homeroom he has wasn't far despite this school being ridiculously large... First period is History and it was located on the first floor. His homeroom teacher is his first period teacher. It’s pretty convenient. Once again, he didn't have to go far. After a few minutes of glancing at various name plates beside each classroom, Suzaku finally reached his class and walked inside. The lively chatter had abruptly stopped when he had entered the room. Several heads had turned to stare at him, the whispers directed at him grew as he quietly took his seat. This was going to be a long day...

Homeroom was going to be about thirty minutes which meant the brunet could actually be somewhere else right now. Before he could do that freely, he knew he had to stay here. To pass the time, Suzaku sat there and doodled on the cover of his notebook. He had heard the door open once more and didn't glance up until he heard the seat next to him slide across the floor. Curiosity got the best of him and he glanced over at the person who currently occupied that seat. His breath was taken away by this person’s appearance.

It was a male, about the same age as him and probably the same height, maybe. But he was very slender, with very little body fat adorning his features. His hair was naturally straight, had a dark brown color that would often be mistaken for black and it framed his face quite nicely. And his eyes. Suzaku could have sworn they were a purple color. Was that normal?

To be honest, this male wasn’t bad looking. Quite the opposite. He was actually very beautiful for a boy. Suzaku briefly thought if the other male presented himself as female, he would not be able to tell the difference unless he really paid attention. Then again, Suzaku wouldn’t care. He thought this pretty person, currently looking bored, can do whatever he wants in regard to his general appearance. Suzaku had a fleeting thought but quickly dismissed it since he knew nothing about the beautiful boy sitting next to him.

Before he knew it, Suzaku was staring at him. He was aware he shouldn’t stare but he couldn’t help himself. Oh, he tried to be discreet about it but was soon caught in the act. The brunet was startled when the raven haired beauty began speaking, his voice sounded like velvet as he let out a wry chuckle.

"It's rude to stare at people, you know. Especially ones you don't know personally," he said as he turned to look at Suzaku for the first time, leaving him stunned. “So you're the new guy everyone is talking about. You don’t seem as bad as they perceive you to be.”

The comment made by the raven haired male caused the brunet bristle slightly, unsure if he was being sarcastic. Seeing as the other student hadn’t stared at him as if he was unwelcomed or said anything, Suzaku decided to let the male talk to him. Or let him go about his business. It didn’t really make any difference to Suzaku in the least bit.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. What's your name?" Lelouch inquired as he stared at Suzaku with unbridled curiosity in his amethyst eyes.

"…Suzaku Kururugi." The brunet answered with hesitance. He felt a little heat come to his face at the smile that had appeared on Lelouch's face when he had said his name. It made his face seem more angelic.

Lelouch thought it was an interesting name and that it suited Suzaku well. It seemed like a strong name and he had a good feeling Suzaku was a strong person. He would have kept this opinion to himself but his mouth had a will of its own.

"Suzaku. I like that name. It’s strong," Though he still couldn't deny that he liked Suzaku's name. He thought he recognized the Kururugi name somewhere but he can’t think of where at the moment….

Suzaku grimaced at the compliment that the other male had made then uttered a small thank you to Lelouch. For the next ten minutes, Suzaku and Lelouch talked about whatever they could to get to know each other. To the brunet’s astonishment, he found that he has quite a bit in common with the raven haired male. They especially shared an interest in classical music, reading, poetry, and most of all, an affinity for feline creatures. Admittedly, Suzaku liked how relaxed Lelouch made him feel. He hadn’t had this pleasant of a conversation with a Britannian before and he wondered if they could be friends. He may find Lelouch attractive but Suzaku knew very well to keep that to himself since he didn’t wish to scare him off.

Unbeknownst to the brunet, Lelouch found he liked Suzaku altogether despite exchanging mere introductions minutes ago. The raven haired male never found himself drawn to another man like this. And as a vampire-incubus hybrid, he preferred to eat his men. Unlike them, he wanted to know about Suzaku. There has to be more to this handsome human than he is seeing. And Suzaku was indeed handsome.

While immersed in their conversation, the teacher entered the classroom. Much to Suzaku’s dismay, he was asked to introduce himself and share his likes and dislikes to his classmates. Reluctantly, he did so, albeit as vague as he possibly could. His classmates, with the exception of Lelouch, did not need to know everything about him.

After that, class started and both Lelouch and Suzaku had done their best to keep their attention from each other by taking notes. However, they couldn't deny their presence of each other. The lesson going on wasn’t their main concern. Despite the three feet of space between them, there was no way they could ignore the heat radiating off their bodies. Lelouch had to suppress a shudder when his nose had picked up Suzaku's scent. It was a combination of lilies and white tea. The scent smelled absolutely divine to him. 

His amethyst eyes traveled to Suzaku's neck, quickly locking onto the artery that is currently covered by the school uniform. The sound of the blood running in the brunet's veins had begun to water. There were other urges, too. A feeling of sexual desire welled up in the male as well as the thirst for his blood. He wanted to have this human, _Suzaku…_

_‘No… I can’t give in. I would end up killing him even if he smells so **good…’**_

No one outside of Lelouch's family knows that Lelouch is a vampire-incubus hybrid. He would prefer to keep it that way if Suzaku didn’t smell so _delightful._

Lelouch has very poor control over his urges. Well at least the urge to feed. He does try very hard to control that on a daily basis though he does have moments where he slips and he accidentally drains a human male dry. As for sexual urges, he doesn't want another man touching him. It isn’t because he has lack of an attraction to the same sex. It has more to do with how he doesn’t want another man touching him because that man happens to be an asshole unworthy to touch him. As harsh as that sounds, Lelouch stands firm with this resolution. He just wants to find a man who will love him for him. No matter if that man turns out to be a human, incubus, or vampire.

Since he has a tendency of rejecting every male with a pulse, Lelouch was known as the Ice Queen because he will not date or even have sex with someone. Even when it can satisfy his sexual urges he has. The nickname itself is pure irony since he is a guy. And even though he is an incubus, he doesn't desire women at all. He prefers men despite not finding the one he desires…

The next hour of class was almost painful for Lelouch to endure because of Suzaku sitting beside him. The smell of his body heat and his blood was absolutely maddening. He wanted so much to drink his blood right there but he couldn't. He didn't want to jeopardize his family's entire existence. And he truly didn’t want to hurt Suzaku. He was the first human he actually liked. Hell, Suzaku was the first man in general he liked. So that gave him more of a resolve to not hurt him. His new friend.

Lelouch was so drugged by Suzaku's scent that he had almost missed the school bell ringing. It was time to change classes. He quickly got up then dashed out of the classroom, leaving a puzzled Suzaku to wonder what was going on with the raven haired male.

Lelouch managed to make it to the closest bathroom, thankful that it was completely empty at the moment. He was breathing heavily by the time he had darted into the nearest stall, closed and locked the door, and leaned up against the wall. His eyes were a brilliant pink color, revealing his lust for blood and his sexual desires. Lelouch had immediately started digging through his bag for the pack of blood his half sister Euphemia had packed for him. He would have to thank her when he gets home later. She knows him so well. Lelouch loved how motherly she was to him despite being a full year younger than him.

Once his hand had gripped onto something squishy in his bag, Lelouch knew it was the object of his desire and pulled it out of his bag, immediately biting into it. Lelouch really didn't like drinking donated blood but it was pretty much his only option considering he is at school. Its taste alone made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. This particular blood pack tasted like fermented fruit and he knew it was going to leave a bad taste in his mouth. He managed to finish it off and let out a sharp exhale as soon as the bag was empty; his eyes had changed back to their normal color. Lelouch then discarded the empty blood packet before he tore off some toilet paper. He then wiped the corners of his mouth of any blood that dribbled onto his chin before leaving the stall. He left the bathroom after making sure he was decent in the mirror over the sink.

The hallways were close to deserted as he walked to his next class. Despite not being human, Lelouch's stamina is quite low. In other words, he can't run to his next class which was on the second floor and the warning bell had already rang while he was gorging on the donated blood back in the bathroom stall. He sighed thinking he was going to be scolded by his teacher yet again for being late.

 _‘Well it's not like I can help my cravings.’_ Lelouch thought bitterly to himself as his beautiful face frowned in annoyance.

———

The next class was nearly three boring hours long. To the surprise of either male, Suzaku and Lelouch met up again by their 3rd period English class and Lelouch felt well enough to deal with Suzaku’s delicious scent. It didn’t mean the way Suzaku smelled wasn’t messing with his head. The brunet still smelled too delicious for his own good.

Elated they have another opportunity to get to know each other, they decided to sit together this time. They talked for about their families and home life for five minutes. At least until class had started, discreetly passing notes to each other for the first half of the lesson before they were nearly caught. Suzaku thought it was so brilliant of the raven haired male to hide the note in the sleeve of his jacket. What the note said was Suzaku’s response to where he and Lelouch should meet up later after school. Good thing the teacher hasn’t seen it. They kept to themselves as soon as the teacher told them to pay attention. The lesson resumed after that. It didn’t stop the two males from occasionally glancing over at each other throughout the rest of the class period. Today has been good so far for Suzaku, thanks to Lelouch. He was glad he had actually became fast friends with him despite the difference of their races.

The lesson ended as soon as the bell had rung. Depending on when a certain group of students’ class is, they are assigned one of the three lunch periods with a runtime of forty-five minutes. Lelouch has the second lunch shift so he is heading to his 3rd period class by himself. He hid his disappointment earlier when he found out Suzaku didn’t have the next class with him and when he found out the brunet had the 1st lunch shift. At least he will meet up with the male after school. That was something. He couldn’t wait. This day needed to be over soon.

Lelouch and Suzaku went their separate ways knowing they will see each other again. The raven haired male watched Suzaku go the wrong way to the cafeteria but couldn’t warn the brunet after being surrounded in a sea of students. He sighed to himself before going to his own class and silently counting down to when he will see his new friend again.

The quickest way to his next class was through a series of locker rooms and storage closets. He wasted no time making his way through those since he didn’t want to hear his teacher’s shrill voice asking why he was late. As soon as Lelouch turned a corner, he knew he must be near the gym when he approached the boy’s locker rooms. His nose wrinkled at the musty sweat smell of the boy’s locker room and he wasn’t near that yet. How disgusting. Some human men were really gross.

 _‘Thankfully I don’t have Physical Education. Otherwise, I would have to be in there dressing and undressing in that area…’_ Lelouch wanted to get far away from this area now. He increased his walk to a slow run.

Before he could completely pass the boy’s locker room, he was roughly pulled into that rank area. His eyes watered at the stench of the area and the boy holding him from behind. He struggled against the male's grip, panicking slightly. Wondering who was holding onto him, he sniffed the air and realized it was two members of the lacrosse team. It was confirmed when one of the other team members stepped out from the side of the lockers. He was definitely Lelouch’s height, had dark burgundy hair, and had a muscular build. The one holding him had to be slightly bigger than his cohort. Bad news for Lelouch who isn’t as strong as two humans. Not when he isn’t full. His family had warned him about the dangers of that on a few occasions.

The star lacrosse player snickered, his hand gripped hard at the male’s dark silky locks as he crooned in his ear, "I hear one of your sisters is a fucking whore who sleeps with random guys. Are you the same way, Ice Queen?"

Lelouch's eyes widened at this insult directed at his sister, Euphemia. His glare was fierce as a low growl rumbled in his chest. How dare they insult his sister like that! This pissed off Lelouch to the core because he loved Euphemia. He loved all of his sisters. They were very important to him and for someone to blatantly insult them was really crossing the line.

Lelouch felt the one holding him grope his ass and a feeling of revulsion coursed through him. There was no way he will let himself be assaulted by these cretins. He did have several close calls before and he was either saved by someone walking in on his tormentors or he gets out of the situation himself by biting or scratching the guys. This time, however, there were two of them. And Lelouch hasn’t had a decent meal in a while… He still struggled with a bit of effort. Hissing threateningly at the two brutes, Lelouch bit the star lacrosse player on his arm. Hard.

A sound of pain came from the male and Lelouch was punched in the cheek for that stunt. His hair was gripped harder than before when the one he bitten, threatened him, the faint glint of a knife was caught in his peripheral vision. The knife pressed against his throat.

“Try that again and it will be the last thing you will ever do, Ice Queen,” he growled lowly in his ear.

The two boys laughed as they attempted to remove Lelouch's uniform. One of them palmed between his legs at his flaccid length. It was disgusting and the raven haired male only felt terror filling him at their touch. At this time, Lelouch wanted someone to rescue him. Anyone would do. Without really trying, he thought of Suzaku, wishing the human boy would show up. He wanted to throw away his dignity in exchange to not get raped. To not be touched and groped by these pathetic excuses for human men.

When he felt his jacket and shirt being torn off, he began to panic.

_‘No… Suzaku…!’_

Meanwhile, Suzaku got lost on the way to the cafeteria. The school map was confusing and difficult to decipher. He was lost and he didn’t want to ask anyone for help. Not that these people would assist him in finding his destination in the first place. He frowned as he walked, attempting to figure out this map when Lelouch’s face suddenly popped into his mind.

 _‘That was weird. Why am I thinking about him? We barely know each other...’_ The brunet thought to himself as his face scrunched up, feeling perplexed. He really didn’t know Lelouch well enough to think of him at random times. He didn’t know things about his new friend no one else knew. Though he knew one thing. Lelouch was interesting and Suzaku liked how interesting he was.

Suzaku shook his head as he reached the gym locker rooms. He then got an uneasy feeling and attempted to shrug it off. As he closed in on the locker rooms, the feeling persisted to get worse and he felt like someone was calling him. Then, muffled sounds of a person struggling reaches his ears. When he heard a scream of protest from them, he recognized the voice. Lelouch…!

Immediately, Suzaku bursts into the locker room and his eyes grazed over the frightened Lelouch's half naked form. He saw Lelouch’s shirt and Jacket were ripped in two and his pants were in process of being undone. The two lacrosse players were towering over Lelouch, their hands were frozen in action when Suzaku’s murderous eyes rounded on them. A roar of fury shook the lockers as the brunet rushed over to the two males and threw the star lacrosse player into one of the lockers, their body put a huge dent in them. The other jock with the burgundy hair tried to escape when Suzaku effortlessly grabbed him by his arm and twisted it in a way it wasn’t supposed to go then kicked the said male in his stomach.

It was rather savage and those assholes deserve it, if not more. The entire scene left Lelouch frozen in place, terrified. He wondered if Suzaku was just as savage as the two jocks. At the moment, it seemed like the brunet was a totally different person. Sure, Lelouch thought Suzaku was strong but this was not what he had in mind. He needed to get away from them right now or he might not see the next day.

His body finally obeyed his thoughts and he took off running. The raven-haired male's body was shaking in fear as he rounded a corner and another, shrugging on the torn jacket to his uniform. A choked sob escaped him as he ran through the halls, pushing his way through appalled students. He needed to get out of this place and go home. Thank goodness Suzaku came in when he did... No, he shouldn’t think about him. He exhibited one of the reasons why he doesn’t want anyone to touch him. But Suzaku didn’t hurt him like he had done with those two awful jocks… Oh, he didn’t know what to think anymore…

Lelouch found himself standing at the front of the school and pulled out his cellphone. His hands shook as he found his father’s number in the contact list, called it then pressed the phone to his ear. The man was the last person he would rather call but if he called his sisters, they would coddle him. He would feel his shame deepen further otherwise. Aside from the fact he had been rescued by yet, another human.

A voice belonging to his father picked up on the receiving end of the call after two rings.

"Father? C-can you come and pick me up?" he asked, his father sounded exasperated as he asked Lelouch what happened. "You know what happened! I was almost raped and it was two of them this time!" Another inaudible response came from Charles and it was the last thing Lelouch wanted to hear as he started yelling into the phone now. "I didn't do _anything!_ They just dragged me into the fucking locker room and... Charles— Father, why do you always think I'm making these ignoramus' come after me?! I'm telling the truth!" Not wanting to hear any more of Charles’s accusations, Lelouch hung up before throwing the phone against the brick wall, shattering it.

He couldn’t win no matter what he does. Lelouch hugged himself tightly as a series of sobs wracked his body. This was the worst day so far…

Suzaku had looked around for Lelouch over by the gym. Suzaku had asked some students who were skipping their classes if they had seen Lelouch. They told him that he might be anywhere from the pool area to the front of the school. Since it's the best lead he has, Suzaku headed in that direction, his need to help the raven-haired male was stronger now. After a few minutes, he rounded the corner and his foot stepped on what was left of a cellphone. Immediately following that, he heard the sound of someone crying. He peered around the next corner and saw the raven haired boy from his class. Cautiously, he approached him.

"Are you alright, Lelouch?" Stupid question but he didn't know what else to say to him. Tearful eyes glanced up at him and Suzaku felt his heart clench painfully.

“No,” he retorted. Guess Suzaku deserved that.

"How about I take you home? I'm supposed to be at lunch but I can’t seem to find the cafeteria," He admitted, chuckling out of embarrassment. 

“No thank you. I rather walk home. Besides, I don’t want you to try anything either.” Lelouch wanted to let the other male know right away he didn’t trust him. The brunet sighed at how he was getting the brush off.

"I get that you don’t trust me. I understand why. Like I said before, I'm not going to try anything on you. I just want to take you home." It was the truth and after a few seconds, Lelouch believed Suzaku.

 _‘Maybe Suzaku isn’t as bad as the others... I'll let him hang around me a little longer. Plus he smells good.’_ The raven-haired male thought to himself as his eyes softened a little but still held caution.

“Okay.” Lelouch finally responded to Suzaku who smiled at him in return. The raven-haired male couldn’t help but smile back. It was kind of infectious. 

After exchanging their words, Suzaku handed Lelouch his school bag he picked up after leaving the beaten jocks alone. They made their way over to the school parking lot. They didn't talk the whole way which was fine, considering the circumstances with trust and all. But the strange thing is that they can't deny the fact they feel some sort of attraction for each other.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. Lelouch's eyes widened as he watched Suzaku leisurely walk over to his motorcycle. He wasn't serious. Was the brunette actually going to take him home on _that?_ Lelouch felt his stomach drop at the thought of riding one of these death machines. He may not be human but he wasn’t going to endanger his life either.

As Suzaku opened the seat to grab the helmets, he noticed Lelouch looking back at him with anxiety in his eyes.

"What? You haven't ridden one before?" he asked, almost sounding amused at the moment. His tone of voice earned another glare from the raven-haired boy.

"No, I have not. Do you even have a license for this thing?" It didn't make Lelouch feel any better when Suzaku nodded. "Suzaku, you can't expect me to ride on _this..."_

"I can assure you that you're in safe hands, Lelouch. You really shouldn't be scared of riding a motorcycle. Most people find this thrilling," The tone of Suzaku's voice made Lelouch scoff and roll his eyes. He hasn't come across someone this confident and a little arrogant before. But he also found him sweet because he is the first person who hasn't tried anything on him, is genuinely nice, and on top of that, he is offering him a ride home.

"Okay, if you say I'll be fine, I can trust you." The ravenette had finally said as a light pink blush dusted his cheeks and he smiled lightly. Suzaku smiled in response before handing Lelouch an onyx colored helmet before putting on his own. Lelouch stared at the helmet before he had finally put it over his head. The male then mounted the bike cautiously after Suzaku had gotten on. 

Lelouch gave Suzaku directions to where he lives and what to look for. The brunet understood, urging Lelouch to hold on tight. He turned on the motorcycle and revved the engine twice before speeding off to the exit of the school grounds. Even while they were riding at above the speed limit, the wind didn’t mask Suzaku’s scent. Lelouch allowed it to calm him on the way home.

After what seemed like an eternity for Lelouch, Suzaku had finally arrived at Lelouch's home. It was obviously a gated residence and Suzaku waited for Lelouch to announce to the guard posted to let them through. When the gate opened, Suzaku rode through with Lelouch clinging to him for dear life. The brunet slowed down as he drove closer to the large mansion. He was surprised but he had expected Lelouch to live in a place like this since he was Britannian.

Lelouch was hoping that his father hasn’t already found out he had ditched school today. Even if the reason for that was justified. His anxiousness grew as he mounted off of the motorcycle before Suzaku did and walked over to the door. Almost immediately, the door opened as soon as the two of them closed in on it. And in the doorway was a beautiful, curvy woman with light purple hair and eyes to match; her expression was stern as her eyes went to Suzaku, the motorcycle, then Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I didn't expect you to be home so soon." she said in a tone that made Lelouch flinch slightly before her eyes rounded on Suzaku. "Who is your acquaintance?"

"Cornelia, this is Suzaku Kururugi. He helped me out at school earlier," Lelouch explained hastily. Cornelia's eyes glanced momentarily at Suzaku with a surprised look in her eyes as if she knew who he was.

"So you're Genbu's son," That wasn't a question but an assumption. Suzaku nodded. "I never thought Lelouch would be drawn to a Japanese man. He's usually so picky. Well, it's good that he's found you, Kururugi. Thank you for helping my brother when you did and bringing him home." she said as she smiled lightly at the brunet.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad I happened to be around at the time." Suzaku responded as he looked over at Lelouch who looked away with a light blush tinting his cheeks. The brunet noticed Cornelia smirking at Lelouch as if she knew something and it increased curiosity in him.

"Well, I thank you again, Suzaku." she said to him as she smiled. "Anyway, if you two need anything, you'll have to wait until Euphemia gets home from school." Lelouch scowled at his older sister who glared back at him.

"Fine. We'll be up in my room then." The male finally said as he unthinkingly grabbed Suzaku's wrist and started leading the boy up to his room. Cornelia’s mouth twitched as if she wanted to laugh but resisted. She knew what was happening between them but decided to leave it be. The woman was curious to see how things will turn out from this point.

The walk to Lelouch's bedroom was long due to the fact that the mansion itself is large. It seemed like it was too easy to get lost in the halls but since they had signs on the bedrooms and other rooms, it didn't seem so bad. As they reached the second master bedroom, Lelouch opened the door and led Suzaku inside. The bedroom itself looked like a scholar's room instead of a normal teenager's bedroom. There were wall to wall bookshelves with what looked like every book known to man according to Lelouch’s tastes. Suzaku thought it was impressive as he stared around the raven haired male’s bedroom in awe. He liked books but he could never have this massive of a book collection if he wanted to.

"Impressive right?" Lelouch asked him, smiling as he let go of his wrist and walked over to his bed, sitting his bag at the foot of it. "My mother collected most of these and she used to read them all to me when she was alive." he told the other male as he sat down on the large bed. Suzaku followed suit and went over to Lelouch before sitting down next to him.

"What happened to her?" The brunet asked him as he noticed those beautiful eyes grow somber.

"She was murdered..." Lelouch murmured as Suzaku's eyes glinted with interest when he had noticed Lelouch's voice changed. The brunette knew he shouldn't have asked about Lelouch’s mother. However, Lelouch insisted as he went into detail on what happened, who the culprit was, everything. Suzaku wondered how a person could take a mother away from her child. He had to swat the thought away before Lelouch picked up on it. "I loved my mother and he had to take her away from me and Nunnally. That man is selfish and cruel for doing that to us."

After letting out a sigh, Lelouch then got up and walked over to his nightstand and picked up what looked like a photo of someone before striding back to Suzaku to hand him the picture. The picture was of a beautiful woman with fair skin, vibrant amethyst eyes, and a beautiful smile on her face. She was obviously sitting outside and is surrounded by an array of roses. The woman had long, wavy black hair. If Suzaku didn't know any better, he would say she looks exactly like Lelouch.

"She looks beautiful. You look a lot like her." Suzaku said, not knowing what else he could say. But that comment Suzaku had made caused a light blush to appear on the raven-haired male's face along with a light smile.

That was the one thing Lelouch was proud of inheriting from his mother which was her looks. He didn't want any resemblance to his father. He really didn't. It would mean that his father has a hold on him other than the vampire side of him. Lelouch hated himself because he was part vampire yet he doesn't hate himself entirely because he is part incubus. His mother was a succubus.

"Thank you, Suzaku. It means a lot coming from you." Suzaku's answering smile almost made Lelouch want to kiss him then and and more… But he refrained himself. He just met the Suzaku today. Lelouch knew he needed to get his hunger and lustful urges in check soon they get out of hand. His sisters are already having enough trouble covering up his murders of various men. The raven-haired male shook away those horrid thoughts before he had turned to Suzaku, smiling at him.

"Anyway, you can choose whatever book you'd like to read. Or do you want to just talk? I don't mind either way." To be honest, Lelouch wanted to sit and talk with Suzaku more. He really was starting to like everything about him. Like his eyes and his smile for instance. Or how upfront he is about his feelings and his body looked so fit too. His scent was almost his last favorite thing about the brunet.

"How about we try to get to know each other more?" Suzaku asked Lelouch who nodded immediately at the suggestion.

"I'd like that..." Lelouch answered him as he smiled a bit more.

From there, the two of them started talking to each other like there was no tomorrow. Other than his fascination for great literary works, Lelouch admitted he likes to paint though, it’s mostly abstract or scenery. The male was pleased to find out that Suzaku liked to walk early in the mornings on the weekends and working out. That explains why he looked so fit. Not that Lelouch minded that. He also found out who were Suzaku's favorite authors and poets. Edgar Allen Poe and Robert Frost. Though Lelouch never read much from Poe, he found his works rather interesting. The two males spent two hours talking about the two writers because they found them fascinating.

Suzaku wanted to know what foods Lelouch liked and the male had answered him almost immediately. He told Suzaku that he liked sweets. His favorites consists of macaroons and sometimes strawberries dipped in chocolate. The brunet would have to take him to the pastry shop he had passed on the way to school sometime. Lelouch told Suzaku he also liked to eat pasta related foods. His favorites are angel haired pasta and he loved udon noodles.

The brunet found out that Lelouch also had two older brothers, Clovis and Schneizel but they don't live there now. He doesn't like to talk about them much since they look down on him for being a weak person and not desiring women. Lelouch's sexual preference had always bothered his older brothers and was the reason why they don't get along. His sisters accepted it fairly well. Just as long as he can manage his cravings. The one person who really accepted everything about him was his youngest sister, Nunnally. Suzaku couldn't help but smile at the expression on Lelouch's face when he had started talking about her. There was such love and such devotion for his younger sibling that the brunet knew he could never compete with someone like that.

The two of them talked for hours until Lelouch had heard Cornelia knock on his bedroom door. Cornelia walked in to tell Lelouch that Nunnally is home. The male practically ran out the room to go see his youngest sister. Suzaku was a bit confused but got up and followed Cornelia back downstairs. He noticed Lelouch firmly hugging a rather frail looking girl with wavy, long honey brown hair. Her eyes were the same as Lelouch’s which made Suzaku wonder if they were hereditary in this family.

"Suzaku, this is my youngest sister, Nunnally. Nunnally, this is Suzaku Kururugi. He helped me out at school earlier." Lelouch said as he smiled lightly at the young girl.

"Were you in trouble, Onii chan?" Nunnally asked him, sounding a bit worried.

"No...Nothing like that." he lied trying to hide his feelings but she could see that he wasn't telling the truth. However, Nunnally decided not pry him about it but instead extended her hand out to Suzaku who then walked over to the girl to shake her hand. Her tiny hands took hold of Suzaku’s gently, confusing the brunet, and she closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and smiled tenderly. Lelouch had never seen Nunnally smile like that before. It was almost as if she knew something that he didn't.

"It's nice to meet you, Suzaku. You seem like a very nice person." she greeted in a gentle tone. Suzaku smiled back at her. He had never met someone this sweet before. It was so refreshing and he felt like he wanted to be around her a lot more.

"Likewise. Lelouch speaks so highly of you and now I can see why. You are a really sweet girl, Nunnally." said Suzaku as he smiled at her.

"Will you stay for dinner later? I know Lelouch nii-chan would love that." As soon as Nunnally had said that, Lelouch's face turned a deep shade of red. That ability she has will be the death of him. Nunnally has a few special abilities. One of them being an empath and another ability of hers resembles something close to seeing the future. Nunnally is able to tell when someone will find happiness in another person for the rest of their life. Now that she has met Suzaku, she is 100% sure that he is the one her brother will be happy with forever.

"Of course. I'd love to." Suzaku said, thinking he would rather stay here than go back home. 

Lelouch smiled lightly at his sister and Suzaku before Sayako noted she had to take Nunnally upstairs to her bedroom to change her into more comfortable clothing. So the girl told the two males that she'll see them at dinner since she has studying to do.

"See you two at dinner!" she said happily before going to her room.

"She's adorable." said Suzaku as soon as she was out of sight.

"Yeah, she is. I love her very much. Nunnally is the best sister in the world." Lelouch said as the most gentlest smile had appeared on his face. Especially since he had just met Lelouch. Suzaku couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards Nunnally because he wanted Lelouch to himself. "Um...You don't have to go home tonight after dinner. Stay over tonight. I have some clothes that are too big for me to wear that you can borrow."

"Sure. I'm actually having fun being here with you instead of home with my family. It's refreshing." answered Suzaku as Lelouch smiled up at him.

They went back up to his bedroom to change out of their school uniforms. Lelouch quickly strides over to his closet and pulls out several articles of clothing. He had what looked like loose fitting clothes for himself and what looked like the most casual clothes for Suzaku. He handed the brunet his clothes and told him to go change in the bathroom. While Suzaku changed in the bathroom, he changed into his more comfortable clothes as quickly as possible. He thought of what Suzaku might look like half naked but threw that thought out of his head. Suzaku came out of the bathroom as Lelouch had to keep himself from blushing. The clothes that he had picked out for Suzaku looked amazing on him. The shirt was hugging his torso perfectly and Lelouch could see every muscle on it. He looked almost good enough to eat.

"Lelouch, are you sure it's okay with your sisters that I'm staying the night?" The brunette asked the other as Lelouch looked back at him. Lelouch blinked then shook his head.

"Both Cornelia and Euphie wouldn't mind and Nunnally already likes you. So it's fine." He smirked, before he rolled over upside down, yawning lightly. He was kind of tired from all that had transpired but he didn’t want to be rude to Suzaku by sleeping in his presence.

———

Later that night, they had a marvelous dinner that was cooked by Euphemia who had taken a liking to Suzaku rather quickly. And after that, both Lelouch and Suzaku showered after eating dinner, separately.

The night was quiet, and Lelouch was dead asleep in his bed alongside Suzaku. They were a few feet away from each other since the bed was large. That didn't help the raven-haired male with another problem he was dealing with. Lelouch still can't control his urges...

Close to midnight, voices were near inaudible, soft laughs and even some other noises that sounded like...moans? And one of the voices sounded like Euphemia. Being a half-breed like Lelouch, Euphemia needed blood and sex to survive... And because she knew her brother's friend was here, the pink haired woman initially tried to keep it down but eventually failed doing so. The young woman laughed softly, trying to push the older male away, playfully. The male smirked at her, willingly responding to her not so subtle advances and eventually one thing lead to another... That being, of course, the loud moans steadily filling the long corridors. Lelouch tried to ignore the moans and just rolled over, silently wishing Euphemia would tone it down.

Unfortunately, Suzaku ended up hearing the moans before a loud one in particular had officially woken him up. The darkest blush had appeared on his face as he had immediately realized what was going on. He was surprised that one of his sisters was so bold to do that. Lelouch had heard shuffling next to him and looked over at Suzaku before he really noticed the dark crimson blush on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He groaned and sat up, and went over to his stereo and turned on some light classical music then collapsed back into bed. "Euphemia doesn't know when to quit sometimes..." He said as he scratched his head out of embarrassment.

"It's okay. Your sister is rather bold isn't she..." Suzaku assumed. Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah..." He slowly closed his eyes, before he turned away from the other. "It's best we try to get some sleep..." He advised, turning away from the other male as he covered himself with the blanket.

Eventually, footsteps were heard and a car started before goodbyes were said, the car driving off. Euphemia sighed, hair tussled up and body covered in bite marks. Vampires were amazing in bed but nothing compared to actual incubuses... She tied the sash of the lavender silk robe around her curvy waist before she walked back upstairs to her room and shut the door gently, not bothering to lock it.

Lelouch was soundly asleep once more, one hand hanging off the bed, soft breaths came from him. His usually neat hair was slightly disheveled as his bare chest lightly showed underneath the covers. With all the tossing and turning he has been doing, Lelouch's shirt came unbuttoned at the top, revealing some of his chest. Soft sounds came from him, his body tossing and turning a bit. Every night he had...strange, very vivid dreams. Tonight was no different. His incubus side craved sex, and his vampire side craved blood so, so badly... His eyebrows knitted together as he pursed his lips, turning over in his sleep again.

Suzaku was asleep before he woken up with the urge to use the bathroom. He then got up and staggered off to the bathroom in this room, thankful it’s not far because he really had to pee. After entering the bathroom, Suzaku handled his business, washed his hands then began to exit the bathroom. A hidden nail in the doorjamb had tore through the shirt and cut him just a few inches from his hip bone. He let out a sharp hiss before suppressing it on account of his sleeping friend.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath as the cut started oozing blood. He walked back into the bathroom then over to the large mirror and lifted his shirt up to examine the cut. It was rather long and it looked pretty deep. It was starting to sting already and more blood started seeping out, slowly trickling down his flat, muscular stomach.

Lelouch would have stayed asleep...until he had _smelled the fresh **blood.**_ Amethyst eyes shot open, the color immediately changing to a vibrant pink and red mixture as his nostrils flared. His eyes closed as he tried to fight against the smell, but it was in the same room and was far too strong for him to ignore. He sat up, of his friend who was examining himself in the mirror. Lelouch's eerie pink glowing hues watched Suzaku bleed. The sight of blood became too tempting for him so he got from the bed and practically allowed himself to be drawn in by the smell of blood.

The raven haired male's eyes glowed a vivid color as they travelled down the cut. Next thing he knew, he was in the bathroom as he slammed Suzaku against the wall, pinning him in place. The smell of the blood clouded his senses to the point he didn't hear the grunt of protest that had came from Suzaku. He then got down on his knees and ripped off Suzaku's shirt to where it was just shreds. His body hot and not able to resist temptation any longer... Lelouch's tongue darted out, the pink muscle sliding against the cut and tasting real, live human blood for the first time. His eyes closed, his hands clenching the males pants as he took another quick lick to the now addicting crimson liquid, a deep, rumbling purr coming from the smaller male. His hair lightly hung over his face, the small fangs flashing indecently as he continued to lap at the blood. He tasted even better than he smelled. _So much better..._

"Lelouch, what the hell are you—?" he began. His words got stuck in his throat when he noticed Lelouch's fangs and the color of his eyes... They were different than the beautiful amethyst hues he was already used to. They were a cross between red and pink and they were gazing up at him with desire. The male wanted to run but the raven-haired boy's hold on him was absurdly strong. Possibly stronger than him. Suzaku quickly assumed Lelouch is a vampire but little did he know, he was almost right.

Lelouch ran his tongue over Suzaku's cut again, making the male gasp slightly and he bit his own lip. The pain was starting to dull but another sensation started taking its place. Lelouch's hands clenched the males pants, cleaning up the wound before he slowly pulled back, licking his lips. The blood had entered his system and he shuddered before he looked up at the Suzaku, his eyes were filled with lust.

He wanted more than just blood from the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Before anyone gets onto my case for how the school system isn't Japanese, I wish to clarify on why I have it based on the American school systems. While the CG universe is obviously set in Japan, the students will have rotating classes. It's easier to for me to write considering I am an American who went to public school... Unlike some schools which have nearly eight classes a day, everyone in this story attends five class periods a day and there were 4 lunch periods that were 30 minutes long. Each. Yes, it's weird but it's whatever. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Here is how a typical school schedule is for this fanfiction:
> 
> —Assuming that most of the students are on school grounds, classes starts at 8 a.m. with homeroom being the first class before the actual 1st period. It runs for 15 minutes. Every student has 15 minutes to get to their next class before they are considered tardy. The warning bell rings five minutes prior to the start of each class before lunch period starts. (I will get to that momentarily.)
> 
> —1st period begins at 8:15 and ends at 9:15  
> —2nd period begins at 9:30 and ends at 11:00  
> —3rd period begins at 11:10 along with the first lunch period.  
> ☆ There are three lunch periods which start and end in the exact order. Depending on what class some students have, they will be assigned a lunch period to go to. While the first two lunch periods are 45 minutes, the third one is 50 minutes long.  
> 1st 11:10—11:55  
> 2nd 12:05—12:50  
> 3rd 1:00—1:50  
> The last lunch period ends at the same time 3rd period ends so whoever ate lunch in the 3rd shift, those students head to their next class from there.  
> —4th period begins at 2:00 and ends at 2:55  
> —5th period begins at 3:10 then ends at 4:00  
> The school day ends at 4:00, meaning the students can go home.
> 
> So, that's it for the weird school system I have laid out for this fanfiction. I literally typed all of this up in a memo app on my phone so I can remember it all. How messed up...
> 
> Anyway, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
